His
by Zachiee
Summary: Karkat has a secret. A secret that no one was supposed to know. Alas, a certain juggalo figured it out, and oh, did he ever take advantage of it.


Well, here we go. Not too sure how many chapters this one would have. Ideas are welcome :D

* * *

Karkat had a secret that he kept from everyone. It was a well kept secret, or at least, it was, until a certain juggalo found it out. Said juggalo took immediate advantage of Karkat's little secret and that is exactly how Karkat found himself with his hands above his head in chains. His toes barely touched the ground, and he swayed. The pain from all of his weight being held on his wrists was getting to him. He could feel the blood leaking down his arms. He grit his teeth as the sharp pains shot down his body. His humiliation radiated off of him. Karkat was vulnerable and he hated how much he loved it. He hated how much it sent pools of heat throughout his body. He hated how his bulge was out and curling around itself. It felt so good it was disgusting. Grunting, Karkat focused on trying to regain a sense of balance by straining his toes to touch the ground. They grazed over the cool floor and the Cancer heard a cackle.

"Now now Karbro, what's the matter? Are you simply too motherfucking short to get your balance on?" the voice of Gamzee, was smooth, yet there was a hint of malice behind it. Karkat shuddered and hissed when he swayed again. "Now just why would such a pretty motherfucker want to get his balance on?"

Karkat kept quiet. He knew Gamzee was trying to egg him on. He always was. He knew that Gamzee was enjoying seeing him sway. He knew the tall Capricorn was enjoying the blood dripping down his arms and the grunts of pain he occasionally made. He knew everything about his forced submission made his moirail's bulge curl in delight. He felt cool hands on his face as Gamzee tilted it up towards his. Karkat was glad that he was blindfolded. The glare he would have been giving would have earned him a very rough slap. Not that Karkat minded terribly; it was just becoming harder to hide their activities from the others. Gamzee was fond of leaving territorial markings on the Cancer and Karkat was running out of ways to hide them.

"You know, I asked you a motherfucking question. I expect an answer you filthy lowblood." Gamzee sneered. Two fingers slid into Karkat's mouth and grabbed the bottom of his jaw. His head was yanked up roughly and he felt himself be slightly pulled off the ground. As grateful as he was to have the strain off his wrists, the tears that welled up in his eyes reminded him that it felt like his jaw was about to snap. "Here I am, giving you my precious time, and like the ungrateful motherfucker you are, you're wasting it. I suggest speaking motherfucking miracles to me."

Karkat stuttered, and whined. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much. The pain was sharp but he managed to cry out a yes. Gamzee let his toes touch the ground before roughly shaking Karkat's head.

"Yes what motherfucker?" he growled.

"Yes Master." Karkat said quietly. He could feel his bulge extending, seeking his moirail's. He cried out when he felt a sharp sting as it was slapped away.

"Look at you, you filthy fucking whore. Look at your mutant bugle reaching out towards my motherfucking highblood self. Do you think you're deserving of me Karbro?" Gamzee giggled. He grasped Karkat's bulge and squeezed it. It was borderline painful, and pleasurable. Karkat mewled and bucked his hips. He swayed again but Gamzee didn't let go of his bulge and Karkat let out a sharp cry as he felt the highblood tug it.

"Everything about you is utterly filthy." Gamzee's hand was at the base of Karkat's tentabulge. He squeezed it before sliding his hand up the length. Karkat grunted and bucked his hips. Gamzee chuckled and teased the tip. The genetic material leaked out and coated the highblood's hands. "Filthy, yet so fucking intoxicating."

Grease stained lips pressed against Karkat's. It was a soft kiss. There was no tongue, no teeth, nothing. Karkat wanted more. He strained his neck in attempt to deepen the kiss. God he wanted Gamzee to violate his mouth with that tongue. He wanted to choke from it being forced down his throat. However, the Capricorn didn't. No, instead, he grasped Karkat's throat and squeezed it gently. His hand left Karkat's bulge and was raised to his face. The Cancer could hear each finger being sucked clean of his material and he couldn't help but whine.

"You want these so fucking badly, don't you Karbro?" Karkat whined again. "You want to taste your filthy material don't you? You know it isn't motherfucking good enough for someone like me, yet here I stand, with my fingers motherfucking covered in this shit. I think you're too lucky for such a fucking lowblood. I should cull you right here, while you're all motherfucking presented to me like a gift. I am however, my brother, too fucking good for this peasant blood gift. So tell me miracles of why I should use you as a living pail. Tell me why I should bestow you with my presence?"

"You..shouldn't." Karkat muttered. "I'm not good enough for you Master. I never will be."

"Then why motherfucker? Why should I waste my fucking time?" Karkat could practically feel the sneer on Gamzee's face. He licked his lips and grimaced when he tasted the grease paint that his moirail was so fond of wearing.

"I..."

"Here's the thing Karbro, my wicked brother, I'll give you a few minutes to think of a motherfucking miracle in that thinkpan of yours. I want you to say those miracles to me, and perhaps, just maybe, I'll give you what you're fucking itching for. How does that sound motherfucker?"

Once again, Karkat kept quiet. He wasn't sure if he should answer. All he knew, is that he needed to start thinking about what was being asked of him, lest he find himself chained here for hours on end. Gamzee was cruel like that. He pushed Karkat to his limits, and then if Karkat was lucky, would be coaxed down.

"I'll even be nice Karbro. I won't hit you as hard as you motherfucking come up with miracles. A brother doesn't have a right to go distracting another brother from using his thinkpan to come up with some mirthful and miraculous thoughts that will please the motherfucking Mirthful Messiahs. "

Karkat didn't have time to register what his moirail said fully before he felt a sharp pain flash across his ass. He yelped and swayed suddenly. The next hit of whatever Gamzee was using on him landed across his stomach. His bulge curled inwards slightly, and he whimpered. Once, twice, thrice. He was sure his skin was breaking. Gamzee was hitting him with the force of a non-drugged highblood who was determined to display his dominance. It burned so good.

"Because I'm the only one who isn't fucking scared of you!" Karkat cried when he felt the sharp pain hit the same spot on his ass as it did the first time. The blows stopped. Karkat let out a soft sigh of relief. It was over. He answered Gamzee's question-

The next blow made him scream. It split the skin of his ass open and Karkat could feel the heat of his mutant blood rush out of the wound.

"Wrong motherfucking answer!" Gamzee snarled. In between each word, was another blow from his whip. He aimed for the same spot on Karkat's torn flesh. The miracle blood that was in his little moirail would go flying from the tip of his whip each time he raised it to strike again. Gamzee was sure that it would be painting a miracle picture on the wall behind him. The Capricorn started to laugh when the tears began pouring out of Karkat's eyes, they stained the blindfold and the small troll began begging him to stop. So he did.

"Isn't this what you want Karbro? You want a miraculous highblood like me to acknowledge you as the motherfucking living pail you are. You sure as fuck ain't good enough for my genetic material, but that's fucking okay! I mean, no one else is motherfucking scared of me!"

Gamzee took a step back and smiled at his handiwork. His pretty little moirail was all up and covered in his miracle blood and genetic material. He was so red, and Gamzee was the cause of it all.

"You're so beautiful Karkat." Gamzee cooed. "So fucking beautiful, I could eat you." Gamzee's long tongue ran over his lips. He was going to enjoy his little mutant blood. He walked over and raised a hand to Karkat's face. Gently running a finger down the tear tracks, Gamzee pushed his finger gently against Karkat's mouth. The Cancer opened his mouth and Gamzee slid his finger inside.

"Suck." he ordered.

Karkat licked around Gamzee's long finger. He could taste the saltiness of his tears and it made him cringe. Gamzee enjoyed making him taste different fluids that came from his body. It brought the older troll great pleasure to watch Karkat be humiliated by the very essence of who he was. He was careful not to graze the highblood's finger with his fangs, for he knew that was not something that was enjoyed. He felt the cool lips of the troll forcing his submission press against his. He opened his mouth eagerly, and gagged when he felt Gamzee's finger push deep down into his throat. Their tongues danced around the invading finger, and Gamzee finally pulled it out, before grasping Karkat by the hips and pulling his body against his. He pressed his hips against Karkat's and grinded slowly. He bit down roughly on Karkat's lip and earned a yelp in response. Gamzee broke the kiss and looked lazily into the general direction of his moirail's eyes.

"Tell me my wicked brother, how do you want me to take you?" Gamzee purred. He pressed his mouth against Karkat's throat and began to nibble slightly. It was a silent warning, one that Karkat was almost all too familiar with. Gamzee was looking for a specific answer.

"I want you to take me like the fucking slut I am Master." Karkat muttered. "I want you to fuck me raw and to the point of not being able to walk."

"Good boy." Gamzee purred. He reached up and tugged at the chains, loosening them. Karkat's feet touched the ground and he collapsed to the floor. "You know brother, I haven't painted miracles in such a long fucking time. Do you think you can help a brother the motherfuck out?"

"How Master?" Karkat asked.

"I'll be the artist, and you'll be the motherfucking canvas. How does that sound my little miracle?" Karkat nodded. Trust was crucial. This was a dangerous game that they both played, and any indication of unease would trigger Gamzee. Karkat's head tilted when he heard shuffling. From the sound of it, he assumed Gamzee was shuffling out of his clothes. A sharp intake of breath rocked his small frame as he felt the coolness of Gamzee's bulge rub against his face. He opened his mouth and felt the thick appendage slither into his mouth. The highblood grasped the back of his head and groaned appreciatively.

"Your mouth is almost as hot as your nook you fucking whore." Gamzee muttered as he bucked his hips. A fang grazed Gamzee's bulge and he growled and pulled out of Karkat's mouth. The small troll felt his head snap to the side as the Capricorn's hand connected with his face.

"I..I'm sorry Master!" Karkat gasped. He would have cradled his face but his hands were still suspended above him. The snarl that came from his moirail's lips didn't sound anything remotely troll or human. It was raw and panic flashed through Karkat. Oh God, was Gamzee about to lose it? He needed out of these chains now so he could pap his moirail before everyone ended up dead. His chain of thoughts were interrupted when he felt his mouth be yanked open and Gamzee's bulge lodge itself deep down his throat. He didn't have time to relax his throat before hands were wrapped around his head and Gamzee was thrusting roughly. Sputtering and coughing, Karkat tried to pull back so he wouldn't choke, but the taller troll pulled his head closer to his hips.

Gamzee suddenly released Karkat's head and removed his bulge from his mouth. His hand stroked it and the tip of it curled around his finger.

"I thought I had a rule brother, about no fangs?"

"You do." Karkat coughed. He could practically see the purple that his saliva had become and the heat pooling in his nook shot through him. "I didn't mean to Master."

"It's fine motherfucker. You'll pay for it soon, that I can fucking promise you." Gamzee knelt down and untied the blind fold. Karkat blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. His moirail's lips were stained red and he could faintly see his blood on the walls. His eyes connected with the troll that broke his skin, and he winced. Perhaps whips were not his thing after all.

"Well, isn't it nice to see those pretty red eyes of yours Karbro. I kinda wanna put them on display." Gamzee grinned. He traced the outline of Karkat's eyes. The movement at Gamzee's waist caught the Cancer's attention, and he just about moaned at the sight of Gamzee toying with his bulge. His hand was covered in purple, that stained the left over red, creating a magenta colour. "Like what you're seeing brother?"

"Yes Master." Karkat said, keeping his eyes trained on Gamzee's thin hand. The hand tracing around his eye tilted his head up and Karkat gazed longingly at his moirail. It was at times like this, that the quadrant confusion hit him like a ton of bricks. Moirails didn't do this to each other. They weren't kismesis, since Karkat knew he had flushed feelings towards the male. What he didn't know though, was what Gamzee felt towards him.

"You're doing that gazing thing with those miracle eyes of yours best friend. Normally, I'd ask you what's up, being your moirail and shit, but right now, I own you. Come back to the motherfucking miracle time we are having." Gamzee cooed. He stopped playing with his bulge and brought his stained hand towards Karkat's mouth. The Cancer's mouth opened obediently, but Gamzee shook his head and motioned for the small troll to close it. The cool fingers dragged over the sides of Karkat's mouth and letters were slowly forming. It didn't take long for Gamzee to be done whatever he was doing, and he let out an excited honk when he finished.

"There you go brother! You look even more motherfucking edible than you did before!" Gamzee purred. He removed the chains from Karkat's wrists and pressed small kisses to them, tongue lapping at the blood. Karkat slouched over and bit his lip to keep the noise of pain in.

"Come on now my little mutant, stand up and come look at the artwork I created with your motherfucking blood."

Karkat struggled to stand. His legs felt weak and his ass burned. He had lost a fair amount of blood from being flogged and suspended by chains. He forced himself to his feet and slowly made his way to where Gamzee was standing. A hand touched his head and he could have sworn he heard the words "good boy". He allowed Gamzee to lead him to the other side of the room. When they arrived, Karkat found himself staring at his reflection.

His wrists were rubbed raw and still bleeding. He had stains of genetic material on him, both his own and his moirail's. He could see the blood dripping down his legs from the wounds on his backside. The bite marks on his neck were slightly visible as well, but you'd have to know that he was bitten to notice them in the first place. His cheek was beginning to swell from where Gamzee had struck him. What really stuck out, however, was the word "slut" written across his mouth in the highblood's material. It dripped down his face, but it almost seemed as if the words were burned onto his skin. He gasped and raised a hand to his face.

"Whatcha think, brother?" Gamzee asked lazily. He had begun to rub Karkat's nubby horns which caused Karkat to become distracted. His thinkpan was foggy from the pleasure being administrated to his body. "What do you think of my wicked painting?"

Karkat blinked and simply nodded. He wasn't sure how he felt. The need to pail was overflowing but there was that stupid twinge of flushed feelings. He felt disappointed that the word was slut. A part of him, deep down, wanted it to say "mine" instead. He could hear Gamzee purring behind him as they both looked at Karkat's reflection. The highblood pushed his nose against Karkat's neck and nuzzled gently.

"I won't lie, I'm in half a mind to just leave you down here all frustrated and needy." Gamzee said, twisting the base of Karkat's horn sharply. "I can let you sit here and motherfucking think about why you need me. I could also be kind and give you release. I'll strike a wicked bargain with you brother. I can have my fill of your filthy body, and leave you down here so my marks will fucking get their heal on, or, I can take you to the height of your pathetic passion and fuck you so hard that you'll be screaming for me to motherfucking stop. The condition of option motherfucking two is, I get to parade you upstairs as mine."

"Parade...me as yours?"

"As my fucking matesprit best friend. I'm so fucking tired of hiding my Gogdamn flushed feelings for you. This isn't the first motherfucking time we've been together, so why can't we just admit the fucking feelings bit of this and get on to where we both say 'I love you' in a non-pale way?"

Karkat stared at Gamzee, eyes wide. Did he just hear the Capricorn correctly? Did those words come out of his moirail's mouth?

"What?"

"Did you not motherfucking hear what I just said best friend? Have you gone fucking deaf or some shit?" Gamzee snapped.

"Hey, who the fuck says I even have flushed feelings for you, you fuckass?" Karkat growled. Gamzee frowned and took a step back and Karkat was kicking himself internally. Of course, the thing he wanted most, had to be botched up by his pathetic habit of screwing things up for himself. First Terezi, now Gamzee. He didn't deserve any of what his moirail was giving him, hell, he didn't even deserve his moirail. He didn't deserve anything, not even his pathetic excuse for a life.

"That is true brother, but you see, I got some wicked miracles all planned up in my motherfucking thinkpan."

Karkat frowned. He wasn't sure just what exactly he was supposed to be feeling at this moment. There was the sadness from botching up his chance to move into flushed territory with his moirail, but now, there was that familiar spike of fear that was brewing inside of him.

"Now Karbro." Gamzee purred. He traced the base of Karkat's horns gently and squeezed them. "I'll give you a chance to be motherfucking honest with me." His long tongue traced over the nubby horns and Karkat bit his lip.

"Honest?" he echoed.

"Yeah motherfucker. Honest. You know, about how you motherfucking feel about me." Gamzee stopped licking Karkat's horns and trailed his claws down the Cancer's sides. The tall troll wrapped his mouth around the shorter troll's horns and sucked them gently. Karkat groaned and could feel his legs shake. His horns were almost too sensitive and that tongue, Gog that tongue was too skilled. He could feel cool hands grasp at his bulge and he whimpered. The highblood's bulge was teasing the entrance of his nook, and Karkat bucked his hips, desperate to feel the appendage inside of him. Gamzee obliged and pushed deep inside, and a pleasured noise rose out from him. The tip of Gamzee's tentabulge traced patterns inside Karkat and the small male could feel his body go limp with pleasure. The Capricorn rolled his hips softly before pulling out and pushing Karkat onto his knees. Karkat grunted and shifted so his weight would be equally distributed and he was suddenly filled to the hilt and his face hit the cold floor from the force of Gamzee's thrust. Karkat hissed when Gamzee started with a face past, his bulge slamming deep inside, it was almost painful. Sharp claws tore at Karkat's sides and he groaned. His face was rubbing against the floor, and Karkat felt the skin tearing. The pain was overwhelming, but the things that his moirail was doing to him, overtook the pain.

Gamzee was rough and Karkat loved every single fucking second of it. He could feel his orgasm building up in the base of his bulge and he whined, pure desperation echoing the noise. He couldn't grab himself, for he needed his hands to keep himself from sliding forward from the sheer force of Gamzee's thrusts. The highblood suddenly snarled and slammed his hips against Karkat's and dug his nails deeply into the soft skin. Karkat yelped and lost the feeling of his building orgasm. The pain was intense and it was overwhelming. He could feel his nook filling with the genetic material of his moirail and Karkat whimpered. Gamzee pulled out and turned Karkat around, stood him up, and grabbed him by the neck. The snarl that was on the Capricorn's face seemed to be etched into the skin. As terrifying as it was, Karkat also found it pathetically arousing.

His hands grasped Gamzee's and he coughed. He could feel the material leak out of him, and it caused his toes to curl with delight.

"I guess you chose option one, motherfucker." Gamzee growled. He put Karkat down and grasped his hair and yanked the small troll over to a corner. "Stay."

Gamzee walked over to where the chains were, picked them up, and walked back, roughly grasping Karkat's arms and wrapping the chains around his wrists. He slung the chain on a pipe overhead, but gave Karkat enough room to be able to kneel while having his hands suspended. Turning his back, Gamzee strode over to where his clothes were and slowly put them back on. Karkat's eyes grazed over his moirail's body as his thinkpan registered what was happening.

"I'll see you around my wicked brother." Gamzee called out as he turned off the light and shut the door.

* * *

-No shame :3 I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
